The Secret Door
by Xalainu
Summary: Naraku is defeated, and Kagome and InuYasha go through the well to take care of Kimmie, Kagome's 11-year-old cousin. Then Kagome, her cousin, and InuYasha move to the Pink Palace. What happens at this weird apartment? Rated T for scary bits in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone! This is Xalainu, bringing you the first InuYasha-Coraline crossover! Please read and review. My friend and I worked HARD on this!**

--The Secret Door--

"Oh, this looks like a nice place!" Kagome gushed as she pointed to a pink building which had a bunch of apartments. the 19-year-old was looking in the newspaper for houses because she was moving. and InuYasha, Kagome's boyfriend, came to Kagome's time to move with her.

Kimmie pouted angrily. Obviously the apartment she was going to move in was probably boring, dirty, and gray on the inside. "Stupid life," Kimmie muttered. She wished that her parents didn't get drunk. then she wouldn't even have to move in the ugly apartment with her cousin! and then it wouldn't be such a... pink mess!

Kimmie wished that there was another world; one where she had "other" parents that never got drunk, that they'd listen to her and give her good food and lots of other fun and entertainment.

"Cheer up, Kimmie." Kagome sat next to the gray-eyed girl. "I'm sure you'll make new friends at the Pink Palace."

The Pink Palace. That was what the rotten, old, ugly, pink apartment was called. Yuck. Such an ugly name for an apartment. She grimaced at the thought of the ugly house.

That was when Kimmie's gray eyes laid on a picture of a big, beautiful mansion. It even had a pool!

"What about that one, Kagome?" Kimmie pointed to the picture of the big house.

"I'm sorry Kimmie, but we can't afford that. it's a lot of money; one million dollars!" Kagome said sadly.

Kimmie sighed. looks like it was her and the ugly apartment.

"well, we might as well do with what we have," Kagome said. Kimmie scowled. "Pink Palace... I'd rather live in a shack."

Kagome smiled slightly. "I'm sorry Kimmie, but it's the only thing we can afford."

* * *

And so, Kimmie, kagome, and InuYasha soon were at the doors of the pink palace with a key.

"We're home!" Kagome said, trying to keep everyone's spirits cheerful.

InuYasha walked past her, saying, "It's a pink disaster, Kagome. Don't try to cheer anyone up."

Kagome sighed. "Can you at least try to be optimistic?" she asked.

"no," Kimmie and InuYasha said as they walked in.

On the outside, it was Barbie pink. On the inside, it was very dull and gray as Kimmie thought it would be. Fortunately, it was clean enough for her taste.

"Here we are!" Kagome said. "Let's start moving boxes in and get settled in!"

Kimmie raised an eyebrow. "You go do that. I'm going to get first pick at a room."

"Fine," kagome said.

As her cousin and InuYasha started unpacking, Kimmie explored the inside of her new home.

It was very humble and modest. Everything was rather neat.

"Wow, it's actually pretty nice here..." she thought.

As she continued, Kimmie couldn't help but feel that she was being watched. She looked outside a window and found herself face-to-face with a black cat.

She opened the window and let the cat in. It slinked down from the windowsill and brushed against her legs. its blue eyes stared up at her with a mysterious expression.

"Hello, Mr. cat," she said as she closed the window.

The jet black feline mewed softly. It purred when Kimmie scratched it behind its ear.

"You'll be my friend, right?" she asked.

A sneeze was heard from the living room. it was InuYasha. Kimmie knew that he didn't like cats because their fine fur made him have sneezing fits, but it was kind of too late for her to put the cat out.

it had been difficult to open the window, so there was no way she could get it open in a few seconds.

"Hey, Kimmie!" InuYasha yelled. "Is there a cat in here?"

Kimmie froze when he stepped in the room. She would get in a lot of trouble of InuYasha ever found out. She quickly hid the cat under her bed.

"Stay here, please," she whispered to the cat.

"What do you have in there?" InuYasha was in Kimmie's room.

"Nothing," Kimmie lied.

"I can smell it," he said.

Kimmie paled as he started to search her room. Every passing minute, he was getting closer to the cat.

"Aha! it must be under here!" InuYasha exclaimed as he lifted up the bed.

She inwardly gasped. InuYasha would find and kick the cat out. Literally. She closed her eyes and waited for him to yell at her for lying.

"Huh... there's nothing there..." InuYasha said.

Kimmie looked to see that there was nothing but a few charming dust bunnies. she was in disbelief. the cat couldn't have gone anywhere without inuyasha spotting it!

"hey, who opened the window?" he asked as he dropped the bed.

Kimmie waited as he closed the window. She could've sworn that the window had been closed.

"Must've been my imagination," InuYasha said as he left.

Kimmie stared at the window. suddenly, the cat was right there, sitting on the outside. Kimmie's eyes grew wide.

"The cat?! How did it get outside?" she thought.

The cat seemed to smile slyly and wink at her. Kimmie blinked, and it was gone. She ran to the window and looked around, but there was no trace of the mysterious feline.

"Smiling, winking cats... this bubble gum house must be affecting my brain," Kimmie muttered. "I should just relax."

* * *

The young girl walked down the stairs and opened the front door. She was pretty bored, so she went outside.

She blinked with curiosity as she saw a girl with blue hair walk around in the mud. The girl had a yellow rain coat on and yellow rain boots.

Kimmie started to wonder what the girl was doing, walking around with a stick that was in a "y" shape.

The girl turned around and saw Kimmie standing there.

"Did you just move here?" the girl asked.

Kimmie nodded. "You live here, too?" Kimmie asked.

"Yeah," the girl replied. "The Pink Palace is such a dump."

"I agree," Kimmie said.

"Anyway, I'm Coraline," the girl said.

"That's a cool name," Kimmie said. "I'm Kimmie, by the way."

"Oh. Okay," Coraline said.

Kimmie's gray eyes laid on a well covered up with wooden boards and surrounded by rocks. She walked over to it and looked into the hole.

"What's down there?" Kimmie thought.

A motor suddenly rang out in the woods.

Kimmie turned to Coraline. "Is someone cutting down a tree or something?" she asked.

Coraline shrugged.

Kimmie stood up and decided to try and attempt climbing a tall tree until the motor rang out again. She looked around curiously.

Where is it coming from?

That's when Kimmie spotted a thing with a skull mask. It was riding some kind of motor bike.

It charged straight at Kimmie.

She screamed and started running for it, but the thing was still chasing her.

"Wybie! Don't do that!!" Coraline shouted.

"Geez, Coraline, can't you take a joke?" the thing said as it turned a lever and pulled off its mask, revealing the face of a boy.

"What was that for?!" Kimmie yelled.

"Wybie, you scared the daylights out of Kimmie!" Coraline yelled, pointing to Kimmie.

Kimmie turned around to see the black cat again.

"Hello, cat," Kimmie said. "I wonder how it got here," she wondered, gently stroking the cat's head with her small hand.

"So you've met Cat before, huh?" wybie asked.

"Yeah, I guess I have," Kimmie replied.

"Hey, why don't we go hang out back at the Pink Palace?" Coraline suggested. "With all of us, it wouldn't be so boring."

Wybie paled. "Uh... i think my grandma's calling for me!" he quickly said as he took off on his motorcycle.

"Baby!" Coraline shouted after him. Kimmie blinked. She was very confused. What was up with Wybie? Is he scared of the Pink Palace?

"I guess it's just you and me," Kimmie told Coraline.

"Yeah," Coraline replied.

"To get wybie to come with us!" Kimmie yelled, running after Wybie.

"Kimmie, wait! no fair! You got a head start!" Coraline ran after Kimmie.

"Last one to get Wybie is a rotten egg, Coraline!" Kimmie kept running.

Coraline continued running after Kimmie. At least _someone_ got her name right.

* * *

**Well, this was my first one, so I hope you liked it! Please review it! My friend and I want to know what you think. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in months. First of all, I had writer's block for a long time, and secondly, my friend couldn't help me out with the second chapter because she is busy with Biology work. So I had to do the second chapter on my own. I think it is shorter than the first chapter, but I hope you like it! ^^'**

**--The Secret Door--**

**Chapter 2**

"Wybie! Get back here!" Coraline and Kimmie were running after Wybie.

"Leave me alone! Stop chasing me!" He stepped on the accelerator of his motor bike and went even faster.

"Not until you come to Pink Palace with us, Why-were-you-born!" Coraline shouted.

"Yeah, come on! What are you, scared of it?" Kimmie chimed in.

"Or should I say, _baby_?" Coraline yelled.

"Chicken?" Kimmie added.

"Stop it!" Wybie yelled as he turned off his motor bike and began to run.

"We won't stop until you go with us!" Kimmie yelled. She snickered at the funny nickname Coraline came up with for Wybie. "Hahaha, that's a funny nickname... Why-were-you-born," she thought.

"Leave me alone!" Wybie ran even faster.

"No! Not until you come to Pink Palace with us!" Coraline picked up a rubber ball she found on the ground and threw it at Wybie's head.

"Hey!" Wybie kept running.

"We're not stopping until you go with us!" Kimmie yelled.

"Well, I don't want to go!" Wybie kept running.

But this time, Kimmie's eyes laid on a mysterious doll. It looked exactly like her, except that its eyes were different. The doll's eyes were buttons.

Kimmie picked up the doll, examining it with curiosity. Where did this weird doll come from? And who did the doll belong to?

Kimmie gripped on to the doll. She thought that maybe she should return it to its owner -- if she could find out who and where the owner is.

Kimmie investigated the doll for any signs of some sort of information of the owner's name and the owner's home.

Weird. No labels, tags, or any other information about the doll.

"Coraline, can you come here for a sec?" Kimmie called out.

Coraline turned and ran over. "What is it, Kimmie?"

"Look at this," Kimmie showed Coraline the doll.

Coraline started to investigate the doll, but her eyes suddenly widened.

"Burn it right now," Coraline told Kimmie with a serious face.

"Burn it?" Kimmie got confused. "Why?"

"Because that doll is dangerous," Coraline replied.

"Dangerous? How?" Kimimie wanted to know more. How could it possibly be dangerous if no poisoning, firearm, or weapons are in it?

"It was made by an evil thing," Coraline said.

Evil thing? What evil thing? Maybe Kimmie could have Kagome check the doll for anything dangerous or evil on it.

"Uh... okay," Kimmie said. She checked her watch and found out it was time for lunch. "Well, I gotta go. It's lunch time for me," Kimie said. She started walking home.

"Okay. Bye!" Coraline waved.

* * *

Kimmie swung the door open and stepped inside her house. She saw Kagome sitting at the kitchen table, eating strawberries. Kagome swallowed half of a strawberry and noticed the doll Kimmie was holding.

"Kimmie, what is that?" Kagome asked.

"This?" Kimmie showed Kagome the doll.

"Yes," Kagome said.

"It's a doll I found, but I don't know whose doll it is," Kimmie said.

Kagome took the doll and started investigating it. Her brown eyes widened.

"InuYasha, can you come here please?"

"What is it? Is something wrong?" InuYasha came in the room.

Kagome handed the doll over to him. "Something isn't right about this doll Kimmie found," Kagome said with a concerned face.

"Something isn't right about the doll?" Kimmie thought. "What could possibly be wrong with it?"

InuYasha scanned the doll, turning it over carefully for any demonic auras hidden on it.

"When I showed Coraline the doll, she told me to burn it," Kimmie said with a confused face.

"And that's just what we need to do," InuYasha said, taking Kimmie's hand and walking her over to the living room.

"I don't want to burn it!" Kimmie wailed.

"Kimmie, I know how much you like the doll, but there's something about it that's not good," Kagome said.

"No! Please! Don't burn it!" Kimmie bawled.

"Kimmie, we're burning the doll, and that's all there is to it," Kagome said firmly.

"No!" Kimmie screamed. "I don't want to burn it!"

But it was close to too late. They were already in the living room, and the fireplace had the fire going in it.

"Kimmie, if we don't burn it, something bad will happen," Kagome said with a calm face.

"I don't want to burn the doll! I don't wanna!" Kimmie screamed, tears rushing rapidly down her face.

But it was too late. InuYasha already threw the doll into the fire.

* * *

**Well, I think that's all of Chapter 2, but please read and review! My friend and I want to know how you like it so far!**

**--Xalainu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I am terribly sorry for not updating too long. My friend is still busy though, so I had to do the third chapter by myself. I hope you like it!**

--The Secret Door--

Chapter 3

Kimmie was in her gray bedroom, sobbing in her pillow at the thought of the doll being burned in the fire in the living room. What if the owner was still looking for it? She shuddered at the thought of being yelled at just for burning the doll.

"Kimmie, if you want, I can make you a doll just like that last one," Kagome said. "But without the evil presence on it."

"Fine," Kimmie muttered in the pillow. As soon as Kagome left the room, Kimmie fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a squeak was heard at the door.

_Eep, eep,_ was what it said.

Kimmie opened her eyes lazily. "InuYasha, I know it's a trick. You can't fool me," Kimmie moaned sleepily as she climbed out of the bed. She opened the door, only to see a tiny, white hamster squeaking at the young girl's feet.

"Oh, hullo. What're you doin' here?" Kimmie asked quietly. She bent down to pick up the hamster, but the tiny ball of fur started dashing down the hall.

"Hey, wait up!" Kimmie whispered, trotting after the hamster. She was careful not to make any noise in the house. She didn't want to get a long lecture about a "good night's sleep" from Kagome, and she certainly didn't need to get a loud yelling from InuYasha.

The hamster disappeared just as Kimmie approached a door that she had never seen before. The door was a bit thin, and it was about a foot taller than Kimmie's height. It was a dusty blue with a silver knob. The knob had a tiny hole in the middle of it, and the hole was shaped like a capital "I."

Kimmie looked around the room, and found a really thin key near her foot. She bent down, picked up the key with her small hand, and inserted the key in the door.

Kimmie turned the key and turned the knob, pulling the door open with caution, revealing a colorful, rainbow hallway.

She was able to see another door at the end of the hallway. "I must see what's on the other side," she thought as she squeezed herself through the door and walked quietly through the colorful corridor.

She turned the silver knob of the other door and squeezed herself out.

Kimmie sighed. Yep, she ended up at the same place. "Wait, hold on. The walls are painted," Kimmie thought.

A heavenly scent reached Kimmie's nose. "Something smells good," she thought, smiling. She followed the scent, which led her to the kitchen. Suddenly, she saw a woman she recognized. Or at least, she thought she did.

She glanced at the window, then her watch.

12:30 in the morning?!

"Mom, how did you get here?!"

The woman turned around with a cheerful grin on her face. "Good timing, Kimmie!"

Kimmie raised an eyebrow. That's impossible. This woman with big, black button eyes couldn't possibly be her mother! Kimmie got suspicious.

"You're not my mother. First of all, she's dead, and secondly, she doesn't have-- b-b-b-bu-bu-b--"

"B-bu-buttons?" The woman giggled. "You like them? I'm your Other Mother, Kimmie." She tapped one of her button eyes.

Kimmie blinked in confusion. Other Mother?

"Uh... I never knew I had an Other Mom," Kimmie said.

"Well, everybody's got one!" The Other Mom smiled. "Now go tell your Other Father that dinner is ready."

"Other... Father?" Kimmie thought.

"Well, go on! He's in his study," the Other Mom said cheerfully.

Kimmie left the kitchen and glanced at the Other Mom. "Next thing you know is what, an 'Other' InuYasha and an 'Other' Kagome? Pfft," she thought. She walked over to the studying room and opened the door.

There was a bright white Mac computer on a wooden desk, and the desk was perfectly polished with a shiny, glossy touch. There was a man which Kimmie also recognized, or so she thought she did. He was sitting on a wooden swivel chair.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Kimmie asked.

The man spun around to face Kimmie. He too had button eyes. "Hello, Kimmie! Want to see an animation I did?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh, I want to know exactly who you are," Kimmie said.

"Well, I'm your Other Father!" the man said.

Kimmie glanced at the computer. There was a picture of a white hamster on the screen. "It looks exactly like the hamster I saw before," she thought.

"Do you want to see the animation I did, Kimmie?" the Other Father asked.

"Okay, sure." Kimmie shrugged.

The Other Father clicked on a button on the screen, and the hamster came to life. It started dancing, and message was blinking at the bottom of the screen. _Welcome home, Kimmie!_ was what it read.

"The Other Mom said that dinner's ready," Kimmie said.

"Well, let's go eat! I'm starving, anyway." The Other Father walked to the kitchen, and Kimmie followed.

* * *

Kimmie was pretty amazed by what's on the kitchen table. There was turkey, baked potatoes, chicken, soup, salad, corn, and all this other great food.

"Wow... I wonder how much time the Other Mom put into all this food. It must be hard to get all that food done in one day," Kimmie thought. She sat down on one of the chairs and gazed at all the food. She was really tempted to eat all that deliciously mouth-watering food.

"Okay, everyone! Let's start eating!" the Other Mom said, grinning. "You can help yourself, Kimmie."

Kimmie reached out for one of the turkey legs, tore it off, and placed it on her plate.

"Do you want a salad, Kimmie?" the Other Mom asked.

"Sure! Is there any ranch dressing?" Kimmie said.

A bowl of salad with ranch dressing on it slid right next to Kimmie's plate.

"This is cool," Kimmie thought as she began eating. "Wait. I won't gain a lot of weight, will I?" Kimmie asked. She remembered about what Kagome told Kimmie about eating food. Kimmie knew not to take more than what she should eat.

"Nope! You won't gain any pounds! This food was made by mother's love," the Other Mom said.

"Good," Kimmie said. She started wolfing down her food.

"Would you like something to drink?" the Other Mom asked.

Kimmie swallowed her food. "Sure! Is there a cherry Icee?" Kimmie asked.

A chandelier lowered in front of Kimmie's face. Just as she wanted, there was a cherry Icee.

Kimmie lifted the cup off the chandelier and chugged down the Icee. Surprisingly, she didn't get a brain freeze.

"We have a present for you, Kimmie!" The Other Mom walked over to the fridge. "No peeking!"

Kimmie closed her eyes. "What could it be?" she thought.

After a minute had passed, the Other Mom said, "You can open your eyes now, Kimmie!"

Kimmie uncovered her eyes, and a round cake was on the table. The Other Mom snapped her fingers, and candles rose from the cake. A printing appeared on the cake, which read, _Welcome home, Kimmie!_

"Home...? This isn't my home exactly," Kimmie thought. The girl suddenly felt herself getting tired.

"I wish I could have the cake, but I'm really tired," she yawned.

"That's okay!" The Other Mom smiled, but she wasn't offended at Kimmie's response.

Kimmie went upstairs to her "other" bedroom.

She was amazed by the way how her bedroom looked. Her bed was a canopy kind of bed, the walls were a baby blue, and the floor was white carpeting.

Kimmie climbed in her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep well, Kimmie!" the Other parents said as they closed the door.

* * *

When Kimmie woke up the next morning, she was in her lame, gray bedroom. Kimmie frowned.

"Stupid dreams," she thought angrily.

"Kimmie! Coraline and Wybie are waiting outside for you!" Kagome called.

"Coming!" Kimmie yelled. She quickly threw off her PJs and threw on a T-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops, and ran out her room and down the stairs.

**Well, that was chapter 3! Please review! ^o^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! Please don't think that I am dead here, because now I have Chapter 4 up! I am also terribly sorry that I hadn't updated for a long time, so please don't get angry with me! ^^'**

**Yes, my friend again did not work on the fourth chapter with me. I had to do it on my own again. (Aubrie, when will you work on the fanfiction with me again? So far we got 167 hits and one person put this on their favorites! We really can't slack off. We gotta get serious here! ^^)**

**This time this chapter is not typed up from a handwritten draft (which means that I didn't type it up from paper). I hope that you like it!**

--The Secret Door--

Chapter 4

"It was so cool!" Kimmie was so excited about her dream that she had to tell her two best friends about it. "I had an other mother and an other father that looked just like my parents. But luckily, they weren't drunk. And my other father even showed me an animation on his computer! And, and... it was just incredible!"

"Wait a minute, your parents were drunk?" Wybie was surprised.

"Yes, my parents died in a car crash thanks to their stupidity of drinking so much," Kimmie said. Her head hung low.

"Oh, Kimmie. I'm so sorry," Coraline said. She knew that, to Kimmie, it was hard living with no parents at all.

"I know. If it weren't for my parents' stupidity I wouldn't have to live in this dump," Kimmie muttered sadly.

"I see how you--hey, where did Wybie go?" Coraline looked around.

Kimmie also looked around for Wybie. "That's funny. I thought he was just here with us a few minutes ago--"

"Look! It's Slug-zilla!"

Kimmie turned around. It was Wybie, holding a yellow slug. Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"What do you have there?" Kimmie pointed to the slug.

"It's Slug-zilla!" Wybie said. "I had him for a long time."

"We all know what Slug-zilla is, Wybie. It's disgusting and weird, like _you_ are." Coraline crossed her arms.

Kimmie giggled. "Coraline sure is funny," she thought, trying not to let out a snicker.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Wybie asked.

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"Why should I?"

"You were giggling before!"

"That doesn't mean that I have to tell you what was funny!"

"Was it a joke?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Kimmie's eyes suddenly laid on an old well that was covered up by boards. She was very interested in it, so she decided to go see what it was like. She got down on her knees and looked down the well just by peeping through a hole that was on a wooden plank.

"What is down here?" she thought.

She was suddenly distracted by Coraline's question.

"Why don't we play a game? Since there is three of us, it might be enough people to play something fun."

Kimmie stood up. "Hey, I think that would be fun!"

"So do I." Wybie agreed.

"It can't be something childish and basic... it has to be something _really_ fun." Coraline paced right and left. "Like umm.... um...."

"Hide and seek combined with tag?" Kimmie asked. She thought that maybe _that _would be something fun.

"Yes, but I think we need something to add to that..." Coraline continued to pace for a few more seconds until she suddenly stopped. "Yes, I think I have an idea..."

* * *

"Ow! Stop it! That hurts!" Wybie was running for his life as Kimmie and Coraline were chasing after him. They were playing a game of dodgeball combined with hide-and-seek mixed in with tag, which was basically a game of hide-and-run-from-a-dodgeball. The funny thing was that Coraline was chucking a red dodgeball at Wybie.

"Well, you're it, and it's supposed to hurt! So suck it up!" Coraline shouted.

"Hurry up, Wybie! You better get to base or it's really going to hurt you and make your entire back red!" Kimmie yelled back.

"I would be able to hurry up if you two would stop throwing that ball at me!"

"That's the point of our game! Besides, you _agreed_ to it!" Coraline yelled back as she continued to throw the ball at Wybie. "Here you go, Kimmie," Coraline said as she gave the ball to Kimmie.

"Why, thank you Coraline. I really appreciate it. You won't mind if I take a try at throwing it, would you?"

"Well, _I_ would be insulted if you didn't."

Wybie gulped.

Kimmie snickered. This was going to be fun.

"Looks like you better start running, Why-were-you-born," Coraline said with a smirk.

Kimmie threw the ball at Wybie as hard as she possibly could.

"Ow!!" Wybie started running.

"I told you!" Coraline and Kimmie continued to chase Wybie.

"Stop it!"

"Like we said, Wybie, you agreed to play this game of ours, so why say that?" Kimmie yelled.

"Because it hurts!!"

"Shut up and run!"

They continued chasing after Wybie and taking turns throwing the red ball at him until Wybie's foot reached the lid of the well.

"Wow... that... -huff- was really fun," Kimmie panted.

"Want to do it again?" Coraline asked.

"No. I think I'll go home now. It's lunch time for me. Bye, guys!" Kimmie took off running home.

"Bye!" Coraline waved.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kimmie announced as she threw the door open.

"Welcome home, Kimmie!" Kagome said. "Did you have fun?"

"Why, yes I did." Kimmie said.

"Hey, Kagome. I just got the thin door in the hallway locked up. I just sensed a demonic aura on the other side of it," InuYasha called out.

"Okay. That's good!" Kagome replied back.

"This again... what is it with the supernatural and things?" Kimmie thought with aggravation.

"Kimmie, you're going to have to come with me to the store tomorrow," Kagome said.

"What for?" Kimmie asked.

"We need to get you your uniform and supplies for the school year. It's coming up _very_ soon." Kagome said firmly.

"But I don't like uniforms! They're always boring and they make everyone else look like servants of Darth Vader!" Kimmie moaned.

"I can understand how you feel Kimmie, but the uniform is the dress code. That's just the rules."

"Why can't they let us have our own customized uniforms so that everyone doesn't look the same?"

"Because the school already has uniforms that they require the students to wear for the year."

"Yeah, but they practically make everyone look the same. That's what I also don't like. Plus, I don't want to have to add _more_ work like washing my school's clothes."

"Well, Kimmie, that's just how it is. No one can really change that." Kagome shrugged.

Kimmie sighed. She just had lots of fun today, and now the topic of school just made Kimmie's day sour.

* * *

The next morning, Kimmie changed into a pink tank top and black jeans. She decided to go outside to see Misses Spink and Forcible, her two neighbors who lived two floors down.

She opened the door to go outside and closed the door behind her, walking down one flight of stairs, then a second flight of stairs to get to the muddy ground, and finally a third flight of stairs to get to Misses Spink and Forcible's complex.

Coraline once told her that Miss Spink and Miss Forcible have real, stuffed dogs with white cloth and yellow, shiny, angel wings. The reason why they had stuffed dogs was because they were dead, but they couldn't bear to "leave them." Kimmie was weirded out by this, but she wanted to see Miss Spink and Forcible anyway so she can see what they were really like.

She looked down to see a doormat that read: _NO WHISTLING IN THE HOUSE._

"Maybe they have that kind of doormat because they have dogs in the house, like Coraline said," Kimmie thought.

She looked around on the sides of the door for a doorbell, but there wasn't one to be found. She knocked on the door two times to see if they were there. For a few minutes she thought that they weren't home, so she stood on her toes to peek through the window, but was suddenly greeted by three barking, black Scottish terriers, jumping on the door.

An old woman with red hair approached the door and opened it. "Hello, miss! Come in, don't be shy!" she said.

Kimmie stepped inside.

"Settle down, boys. She's not an intruder," the woman said to the dogs.

"Uhh, you must be Miss Spink, right?" Kimmie asked.

"And you must be Kimmie, the new madam who moved in a few months ago, right?"

"Uhh... yeah."

"Ah! Caroline has told me a lot about you. She said that you live with an older relative and her boyfriend because your parents died in an accident. Am I wrong?"

"No." Kimmie replied. "And her name is _Coraline_, not Caroline."

"Well, anyway, please! Make yourself comfortable!" Miss Spink said.

Kimmie saw a red couch, which was occupied by three other dogs, but they jumped off so that Kimmie could sit down.

"Miriam, we have a visitor?"

"Yes, she moved in just a few months ago!"

Another old woman walked in the room. She had short blonde hair and pale skin, and she was quite tall. Not really tall, but she was tall in average.

"Are you Miss Forcible?" Kimmie asked.

"Yes, I am," the woman said.

Kimmie turned and saw a shelf filled with black, Scottish dogs wearing white cloth and yellow angel wings. Coraline was right. They did have real dogs that were stuffed.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Kimmie?" Miss Spink asked.

"Yes, please," Kimmie said.

Within a few minutes, Miss Spink gave Kimmie a cup of green tea. "What flavor is it?" Kimmie asked.

"It's lime tea," Miss Spink said.

"Oh." Kimmie understood.

"Would you like me to read your tea leaves? They tell me your future."

"Okay, sure."

"Okay. Drink it," Miss Spink said.

Kimmie started to gulp down the tea.

"No, no, not like that. Don't go to fast," Miss Spink said.

Kimmie slowly sipped her tea. "Yes, that's right," Miss Spink said.

When Kimmie was finished drinking the tea, the cup only had a little bit more in it, and the tiny leaves remained in the cup. She gave Miss Spink the cup.

The woman tilted the cup around gently a few times.

"Oh, my... I don't believe it."

"What?" Kimmie wanted to know.

"You are in danger," Miss Spink said with wide eyes.

"Oh, don't be silly. Your eyes must be cross eyed." Miss Forcible came in the room and took the cup away.

"_My_ eyes? Crossed? You're _blind_!" Miss Spink took the cup back.

"Can you please stop quarreling and tell me what you see?"

"Well, I see a hand, reaching out for something," Miss Spink said.

"I see sticks," Miss Forcible said. "You're going to be having fun soon, Kimmie. Don't worry."

"Fun?" Kimmie thought.

"Your eyes are getting blurry. You're reading it wrong!" Miss Spink said angrily.

"They are sticks! Kimmie is not in danger!" Miss Forcible said.

As quietly as she could, Kimmie silently left Misses Spink and Forcible's complex to go home to have breakfast.

* * *

**Well, I guess that's Chapter 4. I did the best I could.**

**Please review!! ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone! For some strange reason I started to get this weird feeling that I should put up Chapter 5, so I decided to write it! ^^**

**If you are wondering what the weird feeling was, it was like.... tingly, like birds flying around. I thought that it was strange. Oh well.  
Yes, my friend didn't help me out with this one. Don't worry, everyone! Aubrie will be back soon, I promise!!**

**Oh, and also I made a mistake in Chapter 4. You know this line?**

**"Miriam, we have a vistor?"**

**Well, I meant to put in "April, we have a visitor" because it was meant to be Miss Forcible asking the question, not Miss Spink. =P**

**Well anyway, I got the Coraline movie on the day when it came out. I was really happy about it. =DD Anyway, enjoy chapter 5!! ^^**

--The Secret Door--

Chapter 5

Just as Kimmie opened the door, she saw Kagome in the living room sitting on the couch.

Kagome turned around. "We're going to get school supplies today, Kimmie. Okay?"

"Fine," Kimmie said. When she knew that Kagome wasn't looking, she went to check on the thin door in the hallway.

"I wonder if InuYasha _really_ locked the door," Kimmie thought.

She twisted the knob, but it wouldn't turn. She tried to pull the door open. It wouldn't open.

"Yep. He locked it," she thought.

Kimmie suddenly assumed that maybe InuYasha hid the key in an easy spot. She started to look.

She went in the kitchen and looked in all the drawers. She knew now that there was no sign of the key in the drawers.

Kimmie looked in all the cabinets. Not there.

Kimmie suddenly found out where the key was. She found it high on top of the cabinets. When she knew that Kagome wasn't looking and InuYasha wouldn't easily hear her, Kimmie quietly climbed on top of the counter, and stood up. She reached for the key, and within seconds, her small hand grasped on the key.

"Got it," she thought with a feeling of anticipation.

As quietly as she could, Kimmie slipped off of the counters, and snuck the key in her pocket.

She felt something furry nudge at her leg just as Kimmie sat down at the table.

She looked down. It was the cat.

"Hello, cat," Kimmie said as she began to scratch the cat's head.

"Kimmie, we're going to leave now," Kagome said as she entered the kitchen.

"Okay," Kimmie replied. Looks like it was time to go get the uniform that would make her look like a servant of Darth Vader.

* * *

Kimmie was sitting on the stairs, completely bored as Kagome was looking for a uniform that was Kimmie's size.

"I hate uniforms," Kimmie muttered.

She was suddenly distracted as one boy was flying down the stairs on a stool with wheels on it while another boy was following behind.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!!" The boy on the stool was having fun until he fell off of it just as the stool crashed into a clothes rack.

"That _has_ to hurt," Kimmie thought.

Kimmie looked at a table that had pairs of gloves on it. There was a pair that Kimmie suddenly liked. The gloves were blue with green dots on it.

They were about twenty dollars, but Kimmie didn't care. She tried them on, and they fit her hands quite nicely.

The stool gently swiveled back at the stairs. Kimmie took one look at the stool and got an idea.

She moved it next to a clothes rack where Kagome was looking for a uniform that would fit Kimmie. Just as Kimmie stood up on the stool, it started to move.

Kimmie waved her hands so Kagome would see, but she was too busy looking at the uniforms.

When the stool moved between one clothes rack and the clothes rack where the uniforms were hung up, Kimmie made a pose in which she had her leg up and her arms out.

As the stool slowly stopped behind Kagome, Kimmie had her arms out in front of her with her hands wide open.

Kagome took one look at the gloves. "Those are nice gloves, Kimmie, but please put them back."

"Come on, Kagome! Everyone else is going to wear boring uniforms. No one else will have these," Kimmie said, showing the gloves to Kagome.

"Put them back, Kimmie," Kagome said firmly.

"Please Kagome?" Kimmie pleaded.

"I said no."

"Fine," Kimmie sighed as she took off the gloves, went over to the table, and put them back. "Stupid uniforms," she murmured.

"Why can't I get the gloves?" Kimmie asked.

"We're on a bit of a tight budget here, Kimmie, and the economy is kind of bad right now," Kagome said.

"So why can't they make it better?" Kimmie asked angrily.

"Everyone is expecting it to be better," Kagome said as she bought the uniform, left the store with Kimmie, and stepped in the car to go home.

* * *

As Kimmie and Kagome entered the house, Kimmie looked on the table to see mail. She was excited about it, because she was expecting her favorite magazine to come in. She rummaged through the bills and -- packages?

Kimmie checked the packages. It seemed that the packages belonged to someone whose last name was "Bobinsky."

Coraline told Kimmie once that this Mr. Bobinsky person was going to have a mouse circus soon, but when she asked Wybie about it, he told Kimmie that he thought that Mr. Bobinsky was making it all up.

Kimmie knew where this "Mr. Bobinsky" lived, since Coraline once told her that Mr. Bobinsky lived on the third floor. Kimmie took the packages that had "Bobinsky" on them and went outside.

She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Kimmie called out to the door. After a few minutes she pressed her ear on the door to see if anything was going on, but she accidentally stumbled inside the complex, catching the packages just in time.

Kimmie really wondered if this "mouse circus" was either real or just plain old made-up fantasy.

She looked around, but all she saw was a chicken and piles of books and junk scattered everywhere.

"Hey! The jumping mouse circus isn't ready!" a stern Russian-like voice said behind Kimmie. A pale blue hand closed the door just as Kimmie jumped out.

"Are you Mr. Bobinsky?" Kimmie asked the man.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I think our mail got mixed up. Are these, um--" Kimmie scrunched her face up in disgust because of the smell of the packages, "yours?"

Mr. Bobinsky took the packages from Kimmie and said with delight, "Ah, yes, more cheese samples, I suppose."

Kimmie blinked. If those packages have cheese in them, the cheese was obviously old.

"Are you really going to have a mouse circus?" Kimmie asked.

"Yes, I am," Mr. Bobinsky answered as he crunched on a beet happily. "The mice are very eager to have you see their performance once they are all ready."

"Oh." Kimmie nodded. That must be understandable.

"Here's a beet. It will make you strong." Mr. Bonbinsky gave Kimmie a beet.

"Huh." Kimmie thought that the beet could be useful for a recipe Kagome might be making for dinner. She put the beet in her pocket.

"The mice has told me a lot about you, Kimmie. They said that you moved in with a half-demon and your cousin. Am I right?"

"Yes," Kimmie replied.

"Oh! I almost forgot. The mice also told me to tell you something about the door in your house."

"You mean the thin one in the hallway?" Kimmie asked.

"Yes. They said not to go through it," Mr. Bobinsky said.

"I know. InuYasha locked it up. He said that he sensed a 'demonic aura' in it," Kimmie explained. She looked at her watch and found out that it was time for lunch.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you!" Kimmie said to Mr. Bobinsky as she left to go home for lunch.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kimmie announced as she opened the door.

"Hello, Kimmie," Kagome said. "Did you enjoy meeting your new neighbors?"

"Yes," Kimmie replied as she opened the fridge for anything good to eat. She did find a few packages of cheddar cheese and a package of tortillas. She decided to make a cheese roll up.

**(A/N: I know. I love cheese roll ups. They're really good and they're so easy to make. If you want to know how to make them well.... oh, I'll just tell you at the end! Keep reading! ^^)**

She was practically starving, and there wasn't anything else to eat or make but that. When the microwave started beeping, Kimmie knew that it was done. She opened the microwave and took out her lunch. Within seconds, she wolfed it down like a starving prisoner from a concentration camp.

"Wow, Kimmie. I thought you took your time in eating your food. You must've been starving," Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Of couse I was starving. What would you expect?" Kimmie replied without sarcasm.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Bobinsky gave this to me. I think you could use it in a recipe," Kimmie pulled out the beet from her pocket and gave it to Kagome.

"Oh! Thank you Kimmie!" Kagome said.

By the time Kimmie was finished eating her lunch, she went in the living room and turned on the TV to see if there was anything on that was interesting.

She skipped a channel because of advertising.

She skipped another one. More advertising on it.

Finally, she found one that was interesting. It told about how animals can blend in with whatever setting they were in to avoid getting killed by predators. She enjoyed it a lot until a program appeared at the end, and it talked about the Titanic.

Kimmie already learned about the Titanic at school before, so she thought that she didn't necessarily need to learn about it again.

When the doorbell rang, Kimmie rushed to answer it. It was Coraline and Wybie at the door.

"Hey! Are you able to come out?" Coraline asked.

"Kagome! I'm going outside with Coraline and Wybie!" Kimmie called out.

"Okay! Be careful!" Kagome answered.

Kimmie stepped out the door, and Coraline, Wybie, and she ran to go play by the well.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter 5!**

**Now I will tell you about how to make cheese roll ups (the ones from Taco Bell! ^o^).**

**1. Place cheddar cheese on the tortilla.  
2. Roll it up.  
3. Microwave it for about 10-35 seconds.  
4. Done! ^^**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone!! ^^**

**I am sorry that I hadn't updated for... uh... weeks. XP I couldn't think up anything for a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllyyy long time. Luckily I have the 6th chapter! Whee!**

**Aubrie is still busy, though. ACCCKK! STUPID SCHOOL IS GONNA START IN A FEW DAYS!! AUGUST 26! AAAHHH!! EOLFJESOIIJ8U5843U5UJ34UOJNIJKER!  
**

**Plus, I really have to remember to get working on this fanfiction, since that is also important.  
So yeah. Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA AND CORALINE ARE NOT MINE. The only things that I own here are Kimmie, the dPhone, and this story. Okay? We're good? Okay. -w-'  
**

--The Secret Door--

Chapter 6

After hours of playing outside, Kimmie flung the door open and walked inside proudly. "I'm home!" she announced.

"Hi, Kimmie!" Kagome said. "Did you have any fun playing with Coraline and Wybie?"

"Oh, why yes I did." A mischievous smirk formed on Kimmie's troublesome face.

"What did you guys do?" Kagome asked.

"Getting in any trouble?" InuYasha snapped.

"InuYasha, don't interrupt!" Kagome got annoyed by InuYasha's response. She knew that Kimmie would never do anything like ding-dong ditching or throwing paper towels all over someone else's yard.

"What? I was just making sur--"

"SIT BOY!!"

With that, InuYasha flopped to the gray, wooden floor. "Kagome! What the hell was that for?!"

But the young 19-year-old ignored the half-demon's angry protests as she turned to Kimmie.

"So, Kimmie, tell us what you did!" Kagome said with a smile.

Kimmie's smirk evolved into a wide and evil grin as she began telling what she did outside...

***--~~--***

_"My parents have scared me with this thing before," Coraline said as she pointed to a prank application that was on her dad's dPhone._

_"What are we going to do?" Kimmie asked._

_"Well, since Wybie has never seen a screamer before, we are going scare him with one. First, we will go to this app. -She pointed to the prank application.- Once we meet Wybie outside, we will give him the dPhone and run off."_

_"Why would we run off?" Kimmie asked. She wanted to know more about the plan._

_"It's so we can get in a hiding place to see Wybie's reaction once we leave him 'alone' to 'concentrate' on the game."_

_"Oh."_

_The two girls walked over to Wybie's house as they began discussing about their plan to prank Wybie. Once they got there, Coraline rang the doorbell. The girls did their best to put on a good show of cheerfulness on their faces so Wybie wouldn't be able to find out about their plan._

_As Wybie approached the door and opened it, he seemed happy to see Coraline and Kimmie._

_"Hey guys -- huh? Coraline what do you have there?" Wybie asked curiously._

_"Oh! That's right! I wanted to show you this funny game on my dad's dPhone. It's a funny game." Coraline touched the prank app and gave the dPhone to Wybie._

_"Funny game, huh?" he said, looking at the dPhone.  
_

_"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Coraline pulled out a pair of earphones (A/N: You know that kind where you stick them in your ears? The kind that iPods and iPhones come with? Yeah, those.) from her pocket and plugged them in the dPhone. "Wear these. It makes the game funnier," Coraline said. With that, the two girls ran off, leaving a confused Wybie on the doorstep._

_They hid behind a large, green bush, peeking over so they could see the best show of Wybie's reaction._

_Kimmie glanced over at Coraline, who was smirking mischeviously._

_"A game... oh. Find the hidden kitten and you will win a special surprise." Wybie read the instructions out loud to himself._

_After a few minutes, Kimmie assumed that Wybie must be playing the game._

_Coraline snickered and tapped Kimmie on the shoulder. Kimmie turned to face Coraline, who pointed to Wybie with a snicker. "Watch him," she whispered, trying her hardest not to laugh._

_Wybie kept scanning all over the screen. Where was the kitten...?_

_Oh! Like in the old cartoons, kittens always hid in trees. And that's exactly where the kitten was!_

_Just as he tapped on the kitten, a picture of a face with a bald head, a large mouth with sharp teeth, missing eyes, and strands of hair dangling in front of the sides of its face suddenly appeared. At the same time, the dPhone vibrated violently in Wybie's grasp, and a loud, obnoxious and scary scream rang in the earphones._

_Wybie screamed in surprise and fear as he pulled off the earphones quickly, staring at the face._

_At that, Coraline and Kimmie let out a burst of laughter and they emerged out of their hiding spot._

_"Coraline, that **scared** me!" Wybie cried._

_"Like that time when you scared Kimmie?" Coraline replied with a cackle._

_"I didn't mean to scare her!" Wybie protested._

_"Oh, shut up!" Coraline laughed as she punched Wybie in the arm._

_Kimmie couldn't help herself, she had to laugh, too. The reaction on Wybie's face was the best thing she had ever saw, and it was much better than when she watched InuYasha go underground just because Kagome yelled the word "sit."_

_"I have to go now. Kagome needs me home now." Kimmie started walking home._

_"Okay. See you later!" Coraline said._

***--~~--***

Kagome giggled when Kimmie was finished telling the story.

"I knew you were causing trouble, Kimm--"

"InuYasha, stop it. Kimmie and Coraline were only playing a joke on Wybie."

"Playing a joke my--" InuYasha started to mutter, but since Kagome had overheard that, she yelled out,

"SIT!!"

With that, InuYasha was thrown on to the ground once more.

"You need to start getting to bed early, Kimmie, I totally forgot to tell you that," Kagome said.

"What?! Why?" Kimmie's face immediately evolved into a dumbfounded look.

"School is starting soon, you know," Kagome answered.

"Oh, come on! Why can't they start school _later_?" Kimmie complained.

"I wish they could Kimmie, but this is... well, that's just the way it is," Kagome explained with a sigh.

"Ugh." Kimmie turned away with a disgusted face. But she suddenly smirked as she turned to the fridge. Maybe she could leave a piece of lettuce for the hamster the next time it comes again....

**-~-**

After Kimmie changed into her favorite PJs and her nighttime yukata, she remembered to leave a couple of small pieces of lettuce by her door. She didn't even forget about leaving the door open just a crack.

After a few hours of sleeping, she awoke to the sound of squeaking.

"That must be the hamster," Kimmie thought as she quickly opened her nightstand drawer and took out the key that opened the thin door in the hallway.

She walked over to the door, and just as she had known, it was that same white hamster from before. It had the lettuce in its small mouth.

As quietly as she could, Kimmie ran after the hamster, down the stairs, and into the hallway, which finally led her to the thin door.

Kimmie smirked as she inserted the key in the knob, turned it, and opened the door, revealing the colorful, rainbow-colored corridor.

"Yes," Kimmie thought to herself, squeezing through the door and walked through the colorful hallway, finally getting to the other world.

She forgot about closing the door (which led to her real home) behind her, but she didn't care. After all, Kagome and InuYasha were asleep, so they didn't notice.

A heavenly scent reached Kimmie's nose, but the scent was different this time.

She followed the scent, and just as she guessed, it led her to the kitchen.

The Other Mom turned to face Kimmie. "Hello, Kimmie!"

"Hi." Kimmie waved.

"I really appreciated it when you brought me the lettuce."

"Lettuce...?" Kimmie thought. "Oh yeah! The lettuce that I left at my bedroom door!" she said to herself silently.

The Other Mom was sprinkling the lettuce on an omelet that she was making for dinner.

"Would you go get your father? He's probably as hungry as a horse by now," the Other Mom asked.

"Don't you mean my Other Father?" Kimmie asked.

"I mean your better father. He's outside, painting."

Kimmie went outside to see what the Other Father had just for Kimmie....

**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

**Well, that was chapter 6! Pleeeeeeeaaaaase review! This story has about 370 hits so far, so Aubrie and I really want to know how you like it so far! ^O^**

**Auuuubbbrrrriiiieeee we really shouldn't slack off, you know! =3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3 This story is getting popular by the second, so we have to get busy! ^O^  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone! Guess what? I'm baaaack! And with the 7th chapter! That's right, the SEVENTH CHAPTER!!!**

**Like I said, I wasn't updating for a looooooooong while because of school.**

**Yes, I tend to be a lazy person sometimes.**

**Well anyway, sorry for taking so long. Here's the seventh chapter! ^O^**

**And I have a little surprise just for you...**

**Uh-uh-uh, I will not tell you what it is. If you want to know, READ TO FIND OUT! ^^**

--The Secret Door--

Chapter 7

Kimmie looked all around her just as she stepped out of the door. She was speechless as she stared at the swaying flowers that changed colors under the bright, white moon. She had never seen color changing flowers back at home.

As she turned around, she saw butterflies with big wings that made cherry blossoms each time they flapped them.

To her right, the Other Father was painting, and when he was done painting an image, it would come to life. Literally.

"Oh, cool! Your art's amazing!" Kimmie exclaimed.

"You mean our art, Kimmie!" The Other Father smiled and went back to painting.

As Kimie turned to her left, she squealed as a giant bird that was carved and sculpted from stone swooped down, grabbed Kimmie by the back of her shirt with its beak, and threw her gently on her back.

When she looked down, she was speechless as she saw that all the flowers that were there made a portrait of Kimmie's face. The background that was in the portrait changed colors each time.

The portrait was perfect. It looked just like Kimmie: gray eyes, light skin, and super dark purple hair. (A/N: Sorry if I hadn't described what Kimmie looked like... D=) A long time ago, everyone at her old school thought that Kimmie's hair was black, but when they asked her about her hair, she told them it was dyed purple, not black.

"This is cool," Kimmie thought breathlessly.

"Hey, Other Dad! The flower portrait is the most amazing piece of art that I've ever seen! I like it!" Kimmie shouted from above.

"Your Other Mom told me that she knew that you would like it! After all, she has known you for a long time!" the Other Father called back.

**-----**

Finally, it was dinner time. As Kimmie wolfed down her dinner within bites, she would get more of the Other Mom's food.

"This is amazing," Kimmie said as she wolfed down her food.

"Hey, Kimmie. Miss Spink and Forcible have invited you to their performance. You can go when you're done eating, okay?" the Other Mom said.

Kimmie nodded ecstatically.

After she chugged down her Icee, Kimmie stood up to leave the table. "I'm done," she said quickly.

"Oh! That's right! I thought that it would be even more fun for you if you go with some friends!" The Other Mother walked over to the door.

"Friends?" Kimmie thought.

The Other Mom opened the door, revealing four people.

Kimmie stared confusingly at what was before her: two boys and two girls. They both looked exactly like some people she knew back at home, but with buttons on their faces...

Her eyes widened. Now she knew who they were.

"Is that....?" Kimmie started uncomfortably.

The Other Mother chuckled. "Kimmie! This is the Other InuYasha, Other Coraline, Other Wybie, and the Other Kagome!"

"Hi, Kimmie!" the Other Coraline said with a wave and a smile.

"AAAHHH?!!" Kimmie screamed in her head. But all that her face seemed to say was, "Is this what I am seeing before me, or are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

But her face shifted to an annoyed face when she saw the Other InuYasha and Kagome and Wybie.

"Goody good. An _'Other'_ InuYasha, Kagome, and Wybie," she said sarcastically.

She walked up to the Other InuYasha, Wybie, and Kagome.

"Hello, Kagome. Hello, InuYasha. Hello Wybie," she said, rolling her eyes. The three of them waved, but didn't answer back.

Kimmie blinked. "Ring ring! Hello?! Anyone home?!" she snapped sarcastically.

"I thought it would be better for you if all of them except for Coraline didn't speak! That's why I fixed them up." the Other Mom said.

"Wait... so they can't talk? Only the Other Coraline can?"

"That's right!" The Other Mom smiled.

Kimmie thought it over.

She was kind of tired of having to be given lectures about a "good night's sleep" and "not taking more than" what she should eat.

She also hated the fact of being yelled at and picked on.

And she also despised it when a certain someone ran around waving a stupid yellow slug in his hand, saying, "Look! It's Slug-zilla!"

But these "other" friends...

They didn't seem to be like that.

The "Other" InuYasha didn't seem like the kind of person who would be yelling at Kimmie and picking on her all the time.

The "Other" Kagome didn't seem like the kind of person who would lecture like a boring teacher.

And the "Other" Wybie didn't seem to be the kind of person who would be annoying Kimmie every day by showing off a weak and helpless slug.

"I like it," Kimmie replied with satisfication.

"Now go along! The Other Father and I will clean up while you're at the performance. Have fun!" the Other Mother said cheerfully.

"Okay!" Kimmie said as she stepped out of the door with her "other" friends, "other" cousin, and her "other" cousin's boyfriend.

**.-*~-.~*-.~*****~-.~*-****.*~-.~*-**

**.-*~-.~*-.~*****~-.~*-****.*~-.~*-**

**.-*~-.~*-.~*****~-.~*-****.*~-.~*-**

**Well, well well! I got ya! Got ya what? What you wanted! An Other InuYasha!**

**Please review!! ^^ I'm sorry that I'm being a bit picky here, but I want at least 3 to 4 more reviews. Don't worry! I will try and remember to get Chapter 8 up as soon as possible! -O^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! I'm back! No, I am not dead.**

**I'm sorry that it took a long time to get this chapter up. Like I said, I have school, so I'm busy. A LOT. So I may not always have time to get my fanfiction(s) updated.**

**Unfortunately, I had a conflict. A big one. Yes, it has to do with friends. I am not going to talk about it because not only will it make me sad, but it will get some people mad.**

**Please don't be mad at me!**

**For those of you who have read The Secret Door and if you are one of those people who are getting impatient by the second, please bear with me. Like I have said, I am very busy. I have school. I have music lessons every Tuesday (Yes, I play an instrument. I play the clarinet. XP). I have speech therapy once every two weeks on Mondays, and then I have a social group to go to with my friend (it's someone else that I know) every Tuesday now. And then I have to go see my psychologist every early Saturday morning. YES AT 6 AM. I am not so much of a happy person every time I am forced to get up early. DX**

**Now that I am done telling you what my daily schedule is, I believe that I shall start the 8th chapter now. THAT'S RIGHT, THE 8TH CHAPTER! SDJIFHSDJIFHSDJI.**

**Sorry. But anyway, please review this fanfiction before you leave this page. Yeah, so once you're done reading this chapter, please click on that green button at the bottom and tell me what you think. You and I will be very very happy that you did.**

**NO FLAMES. PLEASE. Plain criticism and constructive criticism will be what I won't mind about, but please don't flame. All it will do is waste your time.**

--The Secret Door--

Chapter 8

Just as the group entered the theater that was in the lower level of the Other Pink Palace, Kimmie glanced all around the theater. Millions of black Scottish dogs with black button eyes were seated in the chairs. There was a candy machine filled with goodies and treats, so Kimmie decided to go over to the candy machine. She pressed one of the buttons on the machine, and a small box of Starbursts dropped out of the machine. When she took the box, she trotted over to catch up with the group.

There were five empty seats in the front section, so everyone took the seats.

After a few minutes, the room gradually went dim, and the curtains began opening. This got Kimmie curious about what would happen next.

Colorful fog began spreading around the stage, and once it faded away, there stood two young women, both with button eyes. One had short, red hair, and she was wearing a long, flowing green dress with frill at the bottom. The other woman had long, blond hair, and she was wearing the same dress, but it was pink. Kimmie assumed that they were the Other Misses Spink and Forcible.

"Thank you for coming to our performance!" the Other Miss Spink gleefully said. "May we have Kimmie come up on the stage for our first demonstration?"

Kimmie walked over to the stairs and climbed up them to get on the stage.

A Scottish dog pushed plastic stairs over to the Other Misses Spink and Forcible and walked away.

"Now, Kimmie, can you go to the top of these stairs?" the Other Miss Forcible asked politely.

Kimmie did so, and she was now on the top stair.

The Other Miss Spink snapped her fingers, and Miss Forcible immediately pulled the stairs away. As Kimmie looked down, she found out that she was actually floating in midair.

"Woah, cool!!" Kimmie thought.

As the Other Miss Spink slowly lifted her arm up higher and higher, Kimmie was rising higher and higher. As Miss Spink let her arm fall to her side, Kimmie stopped rising. She was floating high in midair.

While Kimmie was looking down with curiousity and fascination, a dog pushed a trampoline in the middle of the stage and trotted off.

Just as the Other Miss Forcible snapped her fingers, Kimmie started falling at a high speed, screaming in terror until she landed on the trampoline.

The dogs in the audience began barking and thumping their small tails on the seats, while Kimmie's four Other friends jumped up and started clapping.

"I'm alive?" Kimmie asked herself as she opened her eyes. She stood up and looked down to see herself on the trampoline. "I'M ALIVE!!" she thought.

"Hooray for Kimmie!" the Other Coraline cheered.

"You were a wonderful volunteer, Kimmie!" the Other Miss Forcible said.

* * *

As Kimmie climbed up the stairs to go to her "other" home for bed, the Other Mom and Dad were standing at the door, waiting for their little girl.

"Hello, Kimmie!" the Other Father said happily, waving.

"How did you like the performance, Kimmie?" the Other Mom asked.

"It was really cool!" Kimmie replied with a smile on her face.

"Well, I guess it's time for all of us to go to bed. I can see how tired you must be," the Other Mom said.

"Yeah, I'm tired," Kimmie yawned.

As the Other parents walked Kimmie inside the house and to her room, Kimmie climbed in her canopy bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

"See you later!" the Other parents said.

Kimmie awoke with a yawn the moment the sun shined on her face. She glanced around her plain gray bedroom.

"Yep, I'm back in my stupid home," Kimmie thought angrily.

But something caught her eye. There was a doll with two black button eyes, and it looked just like Kimmie herself. There was a note next to the doll. Kimmie picked it up and began to read it.

_Hello, Kimmie._

_I have the doll finished for you. It looks exactly like the one that was burned before, but there's no evil aura on the doll that I have for you here. I hope you like it._

_Your cousin,_

_--Kagome_

Kimmie took the doll and tossed it on her bed. "I wonder how long that took Kagome to make the doll," she thought as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

She saw Kagome on the couch in the living with InuYasha. Kimmie peered over the couch only to see that they were watching TV.

"Probably something boring or something that's 'not appropriate for my age,'" Kimmie thought as she went to the front door and stepped foot out of the house.

She walked over to Coraline's complex of the Pink Palace to see what Coraline was up to.

She knocked on the door and waited for about two minutes. A woman walked over to the door and opened it.

"Can Coraline come out?" Kimmie asked.

"She's there. Hang on." Mrs. Jones left the door to go look for Coraline.

"Coraline!"

"Yeah?"

"Your friend is at the door for you."

"Oh, please don't tell me that it's Why-were-you-born!"

"It's not. It's Kimmie."

"Oh!"

Coraline came over to the door. "Hi, Kimmie!" she said excitedly as she stepped outside and went over to the well with Kimmie.

* * *

**That was Chapter 8 for you! Please bear with the fact that I may be even busier than usual. Please review! ^^**

**Remember, you do NOT have to register to review this fanfiction. I don't care if you're anonymous or not. I just want your opinion! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! Wow, it's been such a long time since I updated! OO**

**I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Not only was I busy, but it was winter break and stuff, so I really wanted to take a vacation.**

**So much stuff has happened! And it's already 2010! Geez! Unfortunately, I had writer's block for an uber long time, so excuse me for that. ^^;**

**Here's chapter 9! Yay! ^^**

--The Secret Door--

Chapter 9

The moment Kimmie came in the door from playing with her friend, InuYasha and Kagome were staring at her with some sort of look of scorn.

Kimmie had never seen them stare at her like that before; it confused her.

"Hi," Kimmie would greet, as if maybe it would change the looks on their faces.

"Why is the door unlocked?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Huh?" Kimmie thought aloud, pretending that she forgot why.

"Did you go through that door?" Kagome asked with the same look on her face.

"What door?" Kimmie asked.

"The one in the hallway. Did you open it?" InuYasha questioned.

"No, I didn't! What are you talking about? What door?" Kimmie lied as her face began to slowly pale.

"You're lying, Kimmie. Your face is paling," InuYasha pointed out.

"I'm not lying!" Kimmie lied yet again.

"Tell me the truth," InuYasha threatened as he roughly grabbed Kimmie by the collar of her shirt and lifted her up to look him in the eye. "Did you go through that door or not?"

"Let me down!" Kimmie screamed as she kicked helplessly in the air.

"You went in that door, didn't you?!" InuYasha snapped.

"No!" Kimmie lied.

"InuYasha knows you're lying, Kimmie. You went through that door. Now you're grounded," Kagome said in a strict voice.

With that, the eleven-year-old girl watched helplessly as InuYasha found the key and locked the thin door.

* * *

"You're grounded?!" Coraline asked in disbelief. She had just arrived at Kimmie's house minutes ago to see if Kimmie could come outside.

"Yes," Kimmie would answer with a sad sigh. "And I can't come outside because my cousin and her boyfriend are not here. They went out to get more supplies for school."

"That sucks," Coraline would say. "Why did you get grounded?"

Kimmie explained everything about the argument, from the suspicious looks on Kagome and InuYasha's faces to when Kimmie and InuYasha argued.

"Oh." Coraline nodded. After a couple seconds of silence, she said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kimmie would say with a nod as she closed the door after Coraline left.

"I'll find that key, InuYasha..." Kimmie threatened in her mind. "Just you wait."

With that, she began on a search for the key, looking in every place where the key would be likely hidden.

About an hour later, she finally found it under the counter. She picked it up and snuck over to the thin door in the hallway.

The moment she inserted the key in the keyhole, she looked around, just to double check to see if InuYasha and Kagome were really gone.

Once she was sure, she opened the thin door, entering the passageway to the Other World as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The moment Kimmie entered the kitchen, she saw a note placed on the table. She picked it up and began to read it:

_Hello, Kimmie!_

_Mr. Bobinsky has invited you and your friends to his Mouse Circus performance this afternoon. He already has food available, so you won't have to worry about eating right away._

_Love, Mother_

Once Kimmie finished reading the note, she stepped out the front door to meet her Other friends at the mouse circus in the Other Mr. Bobinsky's complex.

But once she stepped outside, she saw a black cat, very similar to the one back in her own home.

"Are you the Other Cat?" Kimmie asked.

"No," the cat answered, which startled the young girl. "I'm just me. I'm not the Other anything."

"Wait a minute. If you're the same cat, how is it possible for you to speak?" Kimmie asked.

"It's just possible," the cat simply answered before explaining how the Other Mom always tried her best to come up with ways to keep the cat out of the house.

"The Other Mother is cool! What are you talking about?!" Kimmie exclaimed.

"Like I said, she hates cats," the cat would say before turning around. "Wait. I sense something!" And with that, it ran off into the distance.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Kimmie greeted excitedly when she saw her Other friends sitting patiently for the mouse circus to start.

The moment she sat down, the mouse performance started.

She liked it a lot, especially the part when the mice moved in a position where it would read Kimmie's name.

Once the mice was done with their show, the Other Mr. Bobinsky emerged from gray smoke that spread apart and faded away in the air.

"That... was AWESOME!" Kimmie exclaimed aloud.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen," the Other Mr. Bobinsky would thank before he allowed the mice to leap into his clothing.

"We loved it, Mr. B! It was the best performance in my entire life!" Kimmie complimented.

"Thank you," the Other Mr. B would say. "You and your friends can come here anytime you like."

"Okay!" Kimmie would say with a nod. She stood up, and as she was leaving, she yelled out, "Thank you!"

* * *

The moment Kimmie came home, the Other Mom and Other Dad were there, waiting patiently for her.

"How was it?" the Other Mother asked.

"It was amazing!" Kimmie would say before going on about how she loved the circus.

"You can live here if you'd like," the Other Mom said.

"Really?" Kimmie asked.

"Yes! We'll play games, give you what you want, and Mom will make your favorite food," the Other Dad said happily.

"Well, anyway, we have a surprise for you," the Other Mother said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?" Kimmie asked happily.

"You'll see!" the Other Father answered as the Other parents led Kimmie to her spot at the table.

A round box was placed in front of her. Lifting up the lid, she discovered two, round black buttons inside, along with a sewing needle and thread.

Kimmie was confused. "Is the Other Mom going to teach me how to sew?" she thought.

"Black is a traditional color," the Other Mom explained.

"Huh?" Kimmie asked.

"But if you prefer a different color," the Other Mom would say as she tapped on one of her button eyes, "then that is fine."

"NO!" Kimmie exclaimed as she suddenly shoved the box away. "You're not taking my eyes out! I'm gonna be blind!"

"Oh, but if you want to stay here, we need a yes!" the Other Mom said gently.

Kimmie stood up from the table and began to flee for her room, but the Other Mother was right in front of her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Bed," Kimmie quickly answered before fleeing up to her room.

"We're not worried at all, Kimmie! Sooner or later, you'll see things the same way we do," she could hear the Other Mother chime after her at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

The moment Kimmie made it in her room, the "Other" toys from the chest moved up to Kimmie. "Kimmie, what's with the face? Don't you want to play?"

Kimmie frowned angrily as she snatched all of the toys, one by one, and shoved them in the chest, ignoring their fake innocent pleas to stay.

"I'm going back home, you fakes," Kimmie snapped before pushing the dresser against the door. "And I won't come back."

With that, she fleed for her bed, pulling the blankets over her entire body and falling asleep.

After about four to six hours of sleeping, Kimmie awoke to what she thought was sunlight. "I'm home!" she thought excitedly.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed as she threw the blankets off before sitting up, only to discover that she is not really home; she was still in the Other World.

"I'm still here?!" Kimmie thought aloud. "What... no! This isn't possible! No!!"

* * *

**Muahahaha! I got you on a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Please review by clicking on the green button!**

**I am sorry for the long wait. Remember: you do NOT have to sign up to review this fanfiction! I don't care who reviews it; I JUST WANT REVIEWS! I want to know what I can do to make this better. Thanks! -w^**


End file.
